Behind Her Mask
by LittleSinxo
Summary: What if Satine wasn't was she made her self to be. Pénélope, a costume assistant, knows the real Satine. She knows that she isn't sweet She is fake. And when she starts with a poor writer,she has to interfere,she has to show him,she just cant fall in love
1. She is not the Sparkling Diamond

**Author notes: In this story I use a lot of French words and names. If you don't know any of the phrases I use. There will be a guide at the beginning, here. You'll get used to it after a while :) I promise. **

**EXCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge characters. However I do own Théo and Pénélope**

**enjoy.**

**--**

**Translation.**

_**mon chéri: My love**_

_**Je sais: I know.**_

_**ce soir: This evening**_

_**centime's: equivalent to a penny**_

_**enfant: Child**_

--

"Come on Théo, I do not have all day, mon chéri." Pénélope said slamming the dressing room doors open. Théo, Pénélope's assistant, came running after her. "Je sais! Je sais!" Théo exclaimed waving a sparkling black top hat above his head. "Mademoiselle Satine, I have found it!" Pénélope yelled running though the 12 woman packed into the small room behind the curtains of the Moulin Rouge. "Ugh, finally." Satine said rolling her eyes, patting on more black eye powder. "Here let me pin it in." Pénélope said with bobbies in her mouth. "NO! Let me do it. Your going to do it WRONG!" Satine exclaimed snatching the hat out of her hands. "Do you not remember last time, Cherub..." Pénélope shuttered. She loathed it when Satine called her that, it was only because she was just 18, and _inferior_ to the Mademoiselle. "It fell off during Diamonds and then all the wallets had to see you run out there in your rags and take it off the floor." Wallets was what Satine called the men that came in to the Moulin Rouge. "I am sorry, Mademoiselle. I will not happen again." Pénélope said looking down at the floor. "LADIES! LADIES! It's show time!" Harold Zidler, the ring leader on the Moulin Rouge, exclaimed. "Oh my Duckling! You look exquisite ce soir!" Satine squeaked and pushed herself passed Pénélope, whom nearly fell onto the floor. Pénélope could see through the kindness and cute that Satine portrayed to everyone else. Pénélope knew the best of men did not come to the Moulin Rouge, but they still were people. Satine would subsequently stab them in the heart every night, only to leave them wasted with mere centime's spilling out of their pockets. Théo helped Pénélope pick up all the spilled bobbies. "Do not let her get to you again, Péné..." Théo said placing a hand on Pénélope's shoulder."Je sais." Pénélope said shaking her head and wiping a small tear falling from her eye.

They finally gathered all the bobbies from the floor just in time to almost be trampled by the Diamond Dogs. A mummer of "MOVE" and "Stupid enfant" came from the women pushing their way out to the floor. Once the woman were out onto the floor,Théo noticed Pénélope looking into the big mirror. Slowly rotating her head left to right, tucking pieces of her long blonde hair behind her ears, Pénélope studied her appearance. She hated it. "Your beautiful, ma chéri." Théo said standing behind her, taking his shoulders in his big hands. _Humph_. Pénélope let out a big sigh. "Thank you Théo, but you always say that." Pénélope said to Théo through the reflection. "That is because it is true!" Pulling on her hair playfully. "Don't you hound!" Pénélope said turning around to ruffle his thick, brown hair and poke him in the stomach. "There is the smile." Théo said shielding his stomach from her finger.

Théo was an exceptionally handsome boy. He was tall. He was tanned from his working outside and had the most perfect teeth in France. Nobody understood how this young man was so handsome at such an age but at 17 he had exquisite qualities. These qualities are what made most of the young ladies blush when he walked by on the streets of Paris. Until the proper, young ladies found out he lived in Momarte, the village of sin. No proper, upstanding citizen went there, or was found there. Even though the richest of the rich came to dabble in their fancies. Théo took life in stride, though. He loved what he did, and loved whom he worked for. Théo had known Pénélope for the better part of his life. She had found him begging under a bridge when he was 10. She was but a year older than him, it still made no difference. She looked as if she was of age. She had rented them a hotel room. Soon after not getting rent for numerous amounts of months, the land lady wanted the real story. Ended up that the old land lady was very sweet and felt sorry for the poor children out of a home and without a family. Madame Chairmont took them in as her own. Since then Pénélope and Théo have grown up there, in the out skirts of Paris, in the village of sin.

Every night growing up, Pénélope would see the bright lights from the red windmill. She felt as if they were beckoning her to come join the excitement and the beauty. Handsome men went in to see the most beautiful woman. Pénélope knew of one of the most beautiful, whom never left the Moulin Rouge with one of the handsome men. She had her own flat, the most beautiful place in Momarte. Pénélope wanted to dance with the handsome men. Pénélope wanted to be a beautiful woman of the night, living out a dream at the wonderful Moulin Rouge.

Well she got her dream, she got to work at the Moulin Rouge. But it was not exactly as she wanted it to be. The most beautiful women, walked all over her ever night. Pénélope was not a Diamond Dog, Pénélope was not The Sparkling Diamond


	2. Oh pardonnezmoi Monsieur!

**Translation:**

_**Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux, Les ailes du moulin protégent les amoureux: Lyric from La Complainte de la Butte, from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.**_

_**Oh pardonnez-moi monsieur! Je suis désolé!: Oh pardon me sir! I am sorry!**_

_**Non s'il vous plaît Monsieur,donnez-le-moi :No please mister, let me get it.**_

_**Au revoir: Good bye**_

_**Pourquoi: Why?**_

_--_

_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux, Les ailes du moulin protégent les amoureux. _

Pénélope heard a man singing somewhere off in the distant alleyways of Momarte. She wrapped her pale green shawl around her shoulders. It was becoming cooler out, and in Momarte when the cold hits, it hits the homeless hard. Pénélope remembered what is was like to sleep in the cold alleyways, maybe to get a centime here and there from passing citizens. But then again, everyone needed to keep their money these days. The loud screech of the train shook Pénélope out of her thoughts. _Ugh Ugh! _Pénélope coughed, choking on the steam and smoke coming billowing out of the giant beast. Suddenly a burst of busy bodies came pouring out of the train. Pénélope knew how to dodge people more swiftly now that she has been working with the Diamond Dogs. Pénélope dodged back and fourth, moving swiftly thorough the seas of shirts and suits. Until one portly man bumped Pénélope backward in a jerking motion. "Move, peasant!" The fat man said in his thick English accent. Pénélope fell back into a hard mass. "Oh pardonnez-moi Monsieur! Je suis désolé!" Pénélope said falling to the ground to pick up his suit case that she had bumped out of his hand. "No, no please, let me." The man said bending down beside her. "It was not your fault the portly man needed the whole train station to walk around." The man said jokingly. Pénélope shook her head. "Non s'il vous plaît Monsieur,donnez-le-moi" Pénélope said scurrying to get his things back into his suitcase."Um...Mademoiselle...I do not understand a word your saying." He said placing a hand on hers to stop her hurrying. "DO...YOU...SPEAK...ENGLISH?" The man said slowly and quite loudly with exaggerated and gestures. Pénélope raised one eyebrow. "Oui, I mean..yes." The man was takin back a bit. "I am terribly sorry Mademoiselle, I did not mean to make you feel bad." Pénélope shook her head. " Do not worry Monsieur, I have been treated worse..." Pénélope said standing up with his suit case.

"Here" Pénélope pushed the suitcase into his chest. "Once again I am sorry I fell into you Monsieur. Au revoir." Pénélope spun on her heal only to be caught by his hand. He turned her back around. " Aren't you going to tell me your name Mademoiselle?" The man asked. "Pourquoi?" Pénélope asked suspiciously. "Well...because you were the only person in the pass 2 days that has spoken to me, er... that has not asked for a ticket or if I wanted something to drink." The man smiled at Pénélope and stuck his hand out to her. "Christian, my name is Christian." Pénélope slowly reciprocated the handshake " Pénélope Ledoux." Christian kissed her un-gloved hand. "Very nice to make your acquaintance, Mademoiselle Leduox." Pénélope pulled her hand away. "Yes, well, I am needed at work Monsieur. I must be going." Pénélope looked around to see that they were the only ones left in the train station. "If it's not to much..." Christian started. "Could you show me where the best hotel is?" Pénélope laughed. "The best hotel...in Momarte... you'll have better luck finding a leprechaun, dear." Christian was confused. "I'm sorry?" Pénélope was trying to contain her laughter. The boy had obviously never been to Momarte. "Well, I know of one. Let me take you. But after that, no more questions and no more talking to me." Pénélope said turning around and headed out of the station. Christian quickly grabbed his suitcase and type writer, and ran after the girl.


	3. Mon Travail

I'm sorry I havn't written in a while!

Life has been all booked up lately my dears, and there's hardly any time for me to sit on my bum and get to write.

Thanks for the reviews :)

enjoy

3 Clairemarie

* * *

_**quelque chose : something.**_

_**mon travail: my work**_

"Here we are." Pénélope threw up her hands at the tall, broken down, hotel. Christian stood there, mouth agape. "It's not the best in the world but it's the best Momarte has got. It has a certain quelque chose" She said sliding a hand under Christian's chin and closing his mouth for him. " Careful sweetheart, you stand like that too long your bound to catch flies." Pénélope gave Christian a smirk. "I..I was expecting something different." Christian said, finally averting his gaze from the hotel, to Pénélope. " Weren't we all, love." Pénélope said in a sigh, turning her head toward the Moulin Rouge.

"Wha..what is that?!" Christian exclaimed. "Mon travail."Pénélope said turning back to the hotel. "Pardon me?" Christian said not looking away from the Moulin Rouge. "My work, dear. You really need to learn French if your going to be staying here." Pénélope said shaking her head. "I know, I know. I just came here on a whim though, so it really was not something I thought about thoroughly before I hopped on the train." Christian said half confessing half trying to hide the truth. "Well..." Pénélope started. "Not all of us here in the Bohemian Revolution can just hop onto a train and leave all of our worries behind. Why did you come here anyways?"

That caught Christian's attention back to Pénélope. "To write!" He exclaimed, with a big plastered grin. "'Bout what?" Pénélope said crossing her arms. "Love,simply." "Love?! In Momarte? You British must be more crazy than you let on. All the love here is bought, dear. Everything is fake, it's a story. There's a reason this town is gated. Have you not noticed this handful woman making passes and lovely gestures at you? It's not because your striking, smart and awkwardly charming. It's because your a potential customer, you are their travail! Do you understand, Christian? There is not love in this village of sin!" Pénélope was breathing hard now, her eyes had a tear glaze over them. Pénélope pushed the piece of blonde hair that had fallen out of her bonnet back in. Christian felt the urge to do it himself, but decided against it. Her temper was not something to, for lack of a better word, tamper with. Pénélope caught him staring. "Um.. well..." Pénélope cleared her throat. "You better check in, you would want to get started on writing your love story." Pénélope said turning around. "But, I... uh, when will I see you again?" Christian called to her. Pénélope threw her arm up and made a circle with a finger. International sign for, around.


	4. Your inexplicable Pénélope

Another short chapter. sorry loves :)

keep reading.

enjoy

Clairemarie

* * *

"Théo, please, don't oogle." Pénélope said slapping his behind with a large brush. " I'm sorry..."Théo started. "It's just... so hard to." Pénélope rolled her eyes. She was wearing the Sparkling Diamond's costume for the night, finishing the fitting and pinning. Pénélope and the Mademoiselle were the same size. So this made it easy to finish the costumes for Miss. Satine, without having to actually interact with her. "Yes, well... it doesn't suit me very well. I'm not mush for standing out anyway." Pénélope _wooshed_ the skirt back and forth. "It's too loud, aesthetically I mean." "You look beautiful Pénélope." Théo said taking her arm and tucking his other arm behind the small of her back.

Théo swiftly pulled her around into a circular motion. "OH! Théo, come on, love, I'm working." Théo grinned. "So you can't even take a moment to saver the time to dance with me?" The sound of the swift piano player played on the phonograph. Théo hummed the tune into her ear. "You know, you fit perfectly now that were older Péné." Pénélope smiled into his shoulder. "It would be rather odd if I was six feet." Théo shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. But then again if you were six feet, I would find you ever so much better in the sea of people." Pénélope slapped his shoulder. "Hush you!" Théo pulled Pénélope down into a dip. He slowly made his way down to the back of her knee with his hand to bring it up against him. Pénélope dipped her head back towards the floor. "Your inexplicable Pénélope. Really a wonder." Théo said gazing at her clavicle slowly making his stare up to her face. Pénélope heard his tone change. She looked up at him still in a dip position."Théo,Don't say things like that." Pénélope said turning her head away from him. Théo pulled her up. "Why? Why not!? You have more talent and more beauty in you than half of those sluts! You are beautiful Pénélope! Your amazingly smart and you continue to amaze me everyday! But you have to stop letting those whores decree the way you think about yourself! God Pénélope!" Théo ran his fingers through his thick brown hair and placed a hand on his hip. He breathed a sigh."Oh, Théo.." Pénélope said moving toward him. " Don't.." Théo said walking out the door.


	5. Oh Just you again!

Hey loves!

I'm so sorry it's a short one!

enjoy

Clairemaire

* * *

Pénélope had awaked in her flat earlier than usual. Her head was pounding, remembering the argument her and Théo had the night before. Quietly closing her bedroom door behind her, she crept by Théo's room. She noticed that he wasn't there. _Had he not come home last night? _Pénélope thought to herself. This was rare of Théo. He had always come home, no matter how late. He came home to protect Pénélope from the darkness of Momarte at night.

Pénélope wrapped her long blond hair into her torn pink shawl. Wrapping it securely around her head to keep herself from becoming frozen, she slowly opened the front door of her flat onto the opening of the long hallway. Pénélope quietly closed her front door, not knowing what time it was she did not want to wake the other tenants. She tiptoed down the length of the hallway. She kept her head down, as she was taught. She could hear the rustling of someone moving around, she wasn't sure where it came from. Pénélope picked up her pace a bit faster. She just wanted to reach Madame Chairmont's room. She could hear the rustling get louder as she heard it approach her. Pénélope increased her pace even faster until...BAM!

"OH!" Pénélope squeaked, looking up to see the young man from the train station. "Oh. Just you again!" Pénélope said half scared out of her wits and half annoyed. "Mademoiselle Ledoux! Seems like this is the only way we come in contact." Christian said playfully. "Please,"

Pénélope started. "Call me Pénélope... everyone else does." Christian fixed his hat and collar. "Well... Pénélope... I hope I did not cause you any harm. I was just on my way out..." Pénélope put up a hand. "Do not feel like you need to explain yourself to me Monsieur." Christian was taken. " I... uh..I... well, Mademoiselle...nice to see you again." He tipped his hat and turned aside to let Pénélope walk past him. Pénélope shot him a look. " Merci..." She walked past him with a question on her mind. She walked with a knowing feeling of him behind her. He was silent but as they approached the door he hopped in front to open it for her. Pénélope let out a loud sigh. She couldn't hold her tongue. "WHY!? Why are you always so pleasant? Why are you so compliant with everything and everyone? I am sure if I spit on your shoe you would apologize! Have you not had any hardships? Have you?!" Pénélope demanded throwing her hands up and on to her hips. "I...I hope you wont spit on my shoe..." Christian said with a smile.

"See!! Right there! Why is everything so nice?" Pénélope asked and poked him in the chest. Christian shrugged. "I do not know Pénélope. I guess I try to get the most out of the wretched world before I perish." Still holding the door open for Pénélope, Christian sighed. "You do not let anyone do anything for you do you?" Christian asked. Pénélope's head was down staring at the carpet. "No." She said to the floor. "I was born with nothing, and I want nothing, even from a well off English fellow without a care in the world and pity for a poor French girl." Christian could see a tear rolling off her cheek. He resisted the urge to wipe it away. Pénélope quickly wiped it away and shot her head up. "And if you will excuse me, I must find somebody for whom I have hurt greatly." Pénélope pushed past him and out onto the cold streets of the morning.


	6. Luc

_**Je suis désolé ainsi - I'm so sorry.**_

* * *

Pénélope walked down the cold cobble-stoned streets. _Damn it Théo! _She pulled the shawl tightly around herself. It had gotten increasingly cold since she started her trek around Momarte. "Pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle." Pénélope heard a voice in the dark corner of the ally way. "Do you have any spare money?" She saw a small outstretched hand. Pénélope crept down to see a little girl wrapped in less then proper winter attire. "Oh...no... Je suis désolé ainsi." Pénélope said feeling her heart sink. The young girl was a spitting image of her younger self. Cold and alone in the harsh homeless life. A small "Oh..." was all the little girl said slinking back into her dark corner._There's nothing I could have given her. I'm just as bad off as she is..._ Pénélope said convincing herself. Trying to convince herself.

Pénélope backed up quickly and walked as fast as she could out of the ally way. The places that reminded her most of her childhood. Coming out to the end of the ally she saw a man playing a guitar. Luc. He seemed not to notice Pénélope. He was the kind whom no matter the situation, his music would take him away. He slowly ended his ballad and opened his eyes. "Beautiful as always Luc." Pénélope said smiling at her friend. "Pénélope! Ma Chéri!" Luc exclaimed throwing his arms up and then around Pénélope. "Oh my dear! Have you finally come to join the Bohemian Revolution?!" Pénélope still engulfed in his arms. " Hah! No Luc. Sorry to disappoint you. But I am here on more grave terms." Pénélope said lowering her head as Luc let go of her. "Grave?! No no no. That will not do. A woman must not think of grave things or she will have lines in her forehead. And my dear, I do not see a ugly forehead in your future." Luc said cupping her face. "Luc you always seem to make me feel better"

Luc was a average man, built to live and thrive on happiness. He always wore his ratty suit and top hat on top of his dread locks. He lived in the world. As he saw it, life was given to him to live for happiness. And he did, to the fullest. "But enough of my phycic future reading, let us talk about your so call "grave" situation" Luc said picking up his guitar and putting it into his case, which was sadly empty. "Today was not a good day for making money. No Mam, too cold." Luc tended to talk to himself. A little tick he has picked up over the years. Pénélope did not mind it one bit. He was a true person, loving and respectful. And those don't come around too often these days. "Well.." Pénélope started, trying to catch up to Luc. "I'm out here today looking for Théo. You see.. we had gotten into a fight and I am not quite sure where he went..." Luc stopped abruptly. "Théo is gone you say?" Pénélope shook her head. "You fought you say?" Luc turned to face her. Pénélope shook her head again. "Oh that boy. It is always been a wonder why you have kept him around, and now he is making you go looking for him! No no no." Luc shook his head. Pénélope shrugged. "I need your help. Luc, please." He sighed taking in the sight of Pénélope obviously worried about this bloody nuisance she called her friend. Luc rolled his eyes. "Of course I will help you my dear." Luc took her arm and carried his guitar in his other hand. "But lets not make a habit of it." Pénélope smiled. "Thank you Luc."


	7. Even If It Is Just Tonight

Pénélope and Luc searched for the better part of the day. Noticing it was getting dark. "This is useless. He is a big boy and he can find his way home. He is just behaving childishly." Luc said.

"I know. I am just worried for him." Pénélope said looking around wondering what time it was. Luc sighed and engulfed Pénélope into a hug."He is going to have to get used to not having someone look after him." Luc said kissing her temple. Pénélope shook her head against his chest.

They parted. "But if you do see him..." Pénélope said as Luc was turning away. "I will let you know the moment I do!" Luc shouted back to her. Pénélope smiled. "Oh Luc!" Luc stopped and turned. "YES?" Pénélope blushed for not letting him just walk. "...what time is it?" Luc laughed and took out his pocket watch. "Half passed 7." _Oh no! _"UH, I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER!" Pénélope shouted back to Luc as she ran. _Oh no, Oh no I'm late! Oh God please make my feet faster!!_ Pénélope said to herself as she ran as fast as her legs would take her. She ran through the ally and past her flat. She ran past all the suited Gentlemen waiting to get into the Moulin Rouge. She ran into the back door of the Moulin Rouge, swiftly opening it and getting inside. Pénélope's chest was pounding, her breath burning in her throat.

_Oh no. Please don't let her notice. Please,please._ Pénélope got to the curtain separating the dressing room from the hall. She could hear the women getting ready. She counted each distinct voice. _1..2...3...4 Nini...5...6..7...8...9..10..11...12... where is Satine... where is.._ Pénélope's thoughts were interrupted by a loud aggravated sigh. "Thank you for showing up!" Satine said standing in front of Pénélope crossing her arms. "We are beginning early! You know,I should not have to even explain this to you!" Satine threw her beautiful white arms up. "I know Mademoiselle, I will not happen again." Satine rolled her eyes. "It better not!" She pushed past Pénélope into the dressing room. "Almost ready ladies?!" Satine exclaimed walking over to her mirror.

Pénélope sunk down on the wall. She cradled her head in her arms. Defeated. The one women whom she envied with all of her being loathed her existence just as much. "Is everything alright..." She heard the ring leader, Harold Zidler, ask her."Pénélope...my name is Pénélope. And yes Monsieur I'm fine. Just running a bit late tonight." Pénélope stood up and tried to straiten herself out. "Right,well Mademoiselle Pénélope, lets not dilly or dally! We have someone oh high importance in the audience today. We need to make Mademoiselle Satine shine extra tonight." He said in his most comforting voice. He was truly a character, straight out of a sketch book. He certainly had a demanding presence but a kind of fatherly sincerity about him. His fire red hair twirling into a corkscrew mustache and his protruding stomach made him look like a twisted version of Santa Claus . It made Pénélope smile inwardly. "It will not be hard to do so." Pénélope said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Zidler did not pick up on it. He just plainly shook his head and continued into the room. "Ladies,ladies!" He walked into the room eying his women. "Oh stupendous Nini! Oh darling your stunning." Zidler walked past each one giving a voiced approval. "Oh, darling, look at you!" He said to Satine with open arms. "Oh,you are sure to get those tongues wagging tonight!" Satine smiled at her reflection. "I will, wont I?" Satine placed her black miniature top hat on her head. Fondling with the pins she tried to pin it down, but failed. "Pénélope!" Satine exclaimed out to the door. "Get over here and fit it for me and make sure it does not fall off this time!" Pénélope came in with her head down. "Oui." Pénélope said quietly rushing over to Satine's side. She swiftly and precisely pinned it into place. "Gah, now get out of here your hogging up the room." Satine said with a flick of her wrist. "Oui" Pénélope turned to leave. She quickly started out the room not looking up to interfere with anyone.

"Faster!" Satine yelled rolling her eyes. Pénélope picked up her pace. Until she ran face first into one of the Diamond Dogs. Knocking her over, Pénélope too scared to move, heard a loud thud. "AHHH MY LEG!! YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! YOU BROKE MY LEG!" Pénélope couldn't move or speak. "Uh..I...oh no." Zidler came rushing into the room. "What! What has happened?" The dancer was on the floor surrounded by other ladies. Screaming in agony. "THAT STUPID COSTUME WENCH BROKE MY LEG!" The blond dancer passed out. A murmur of _oh no's_ and_ who's going to dance her part,_came about. Pénélope stood shaking, tears streaming down her face without actually crying, just from pure fear of what's to come next. Zidler turned to her. "Did you do this on purpose?" Pénélope shook her head vigorously. "No of course not! I was trying to get out of everyone's way when I..." She trailed off. Zidler raised a fire red eyebrow. "Well, if you are telling the truth, then it was nothing more than a mere accident." Pénélope looked down. She could feel the death stares of the women on her body. "I...am.. so sorry." "The only problem is..." Zidler started "...is that we need a twelfth dancer." He wiped his brow in contemplation. "I know someone!" A very strong voice came from the back. Nini, was a Diamond Dog, one of the eldest but one of the most talented. She was always very kind to Pénélope. People saw her as harsh and unruly. But she was the only one who spoke the truth, the only one else who saw Satine for who she really was. "Pénélope can. I know she can. And with a little makeup and costume, the boys wont even notice the difference." Pénélope and Satine spoke at the same time. "WHAT?!" Satine barged over. "NO, absolutely not. My costume maid can not, CAN NOT, dance her part!"

"Why not?! She is at every rehearsal and knows the moves like the back of her hand! Harold, please." Nini went over to Zidler and took his hand. "I know she can." Zidler looked at her, then at Pénélope. A long look of study. "Nini, you better be good with look alike!" Nini jumped and hugged Zidler. Pénélope squeaked, she couldn't speak. "We wont let you down!" Nini came over and swooped Pénélope into a chair to start her hair and makeup. "Nini... I do not know how to thank you..." Pénélope said still in a daze of what had happened. "You can start by not talking! I need to get this on you fast." Nini said with a wide grin.

After Pénélope was finished getting ready, she walked out of the dressing room to Nini waiting on the other side. "Well now, look at you." Nini said cupping her face. Pénélope had her hair in long curls that fell on her face in little tendrils. Her belly was exposed but lightly draped with jewels. She had a gold top that showed her figure, along with a long gold skirt. She had never worn anything of this style. "I...I feel exposed." Pénélope said clutching her stomach. "No, you look beautiful! Now were starting soon so... do your best love." Pénélope smiled. " I will. I promise you." Nini tapped her nose and walked behind the curtain of the stage. Pénélope smiled to herself.

"You know..." Satine started, walking out of the dressing room. "A pig is still a pig, no matter if you clean it up and put a bow on it." Satine walked passed her to the curtain. Pénélope could feel the heat in her ears and the slight tug of tears. _No... not tonight. I am going to dance. I am going to be beautiful for once, and she will NOT take this from me. Even if it is...just for tonight._ Pénélope straitened up, patted her hair and walked to the curtain. _Even if it is just tonight._


End file.
